Darkrin
⇋''' The Empire of Darkrin ⇌ Heralds of the Fallen God Children of the Eternal Night The Kindred of Darkness History/Lore' From the blistering ebon sands,Ominous forests and otherworldly subterraneanlabyrinths, the Empire of Darkrin is reborn. Originally founded by the War-like night-walkers of DarkSpear, the empire has returned yet again to reform on the world of "Crimson". Revitalized by the growth of converts and zealots to its cause,the Dark-Kin with great fervor seek to establish a powerful malevolent empire to make all other previous incarnations pale in comparison. Guided by the whispers of their fallen god and stalwart leadership, Darkrin stands poised to claim its position as a world power,ushering great prosperity to it and bringing ruin to the surface dwelling denizens who would stand in defiance against them and their god. Capital History It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Darhdur, its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Medieval-Lords: Erebor, stronghold of MaGiiCz, King under the Mountain and mightiest of the Dwarf-Lords. MaGiiCz ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Ah, Erebor! Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone.But the years of peace and plenty was not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. MaGiiCz's love of gold grown too fierce and sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. Erebor was claimed by a fire-drake. After the fall of the greatest dwarven Kingdom of ML, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf King took work where he could find it, labouring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave... and he never forgot. After the evil forces took the Lonely Mountain, King MaGiiCz tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Belegost... but our enemy had got there first.Belegost had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Giruk the terrible. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf King facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Giruk the terrible learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Evil forces back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one we could follow. There is one we could call King'. Different Races and Clans of Erebor, DARK '''Dark Longbeard Clan' takes its name from the Dwarven God of Death, or more specifically, the God's servants whom drag the unworthy dead to the underworld to spend eternity in darkness. A name seemingly befitting on the dark nature of MaGiiCz and his people, yet the city is prosperous, benefiting from their leader's intelligence. Following Thorin's father death, MaGiiCz feared violence from his brothers and led his followers to safety, whereupon they built a small city. Like MaGiiCz, most share an affection for blood and iron, while others recognize MaGiiCz's abilities and thought him their best chance to survive in the bitter world. Dark Longbeard Clan have established themselves in the northeastern tracts of the world, building their town in a huge forest, bordered by a ridge, rocky hills, and a stream. It's not just a simple town, many other races have joined and helped this town grow. Elves, Men, Hobbits and even some Rangers. Claiming the lands around their town, aptly named Erebor, the Dwarves and the other races of the town busy themselves with a big farm, a large pasture, and a productive mine, producing iron, diamonds, coal and gold. Nation and Town Ranks Sherwood98 -''' Holding the Rank of "Archlord" Sherwood is the oldest and most experienced Veteran of the whole Clan. Second only to MaGiiCz, he has taken the position as his right hand, and most trusted Advisor. A grim, scared Veteran, Sher's duties have shifted to a more administrative duty. Also the Marshall of the Clan, he is in charge of overseeing training of fresh recruits, who eagerly open their ears, when the old Veteran shares his wisdom. 'Coop1631 -' Archlord, Coop, Voice of the rangers and merchants of the clan, he respects MaGiiCz as his King but in business, they talk to each other as partners. His job is to motivate dozens of people with divergent aims and interests into somehow working together to keep the clan going in more or less the same direction. '''Gnibily, BraveBerserker, Classicalad, Biggus - ''Assisants'' of the Kingdom of Darkrin, these people have earned those ranks, through loyalty, honor, respect and hard work for the nation of Darkrin and it's people. Special Thanks: Superalex and Durash - Creators of the greatest MLMC nation of Darkrin. The nation will always live and it'll never fall. The creators of Darkrin and the current Overlord, MaGiiCz were close friends in the realms of MLMC. Together, they spread fear and darkness into the lives of every peasant. Cyrodiil, IGE, no one could ever stop the unstoppable three, the people of Darkrin. Nowdays, only one of those three is still around, the King of Darkrin, the king Under The Mountain, MaGiiCz_Thorin. PnF2AWy 1503669479.png Category:Nations